Fan:Digi-Rider 1
Digi-Rider Somewhere in the Digital World's East Realm, Spring Realm... A temple dedicated to the sovereign Azulongmon was where a Sakuyamon was doing some sort of ritual. Eventually it was interrupted by the untimely arrival of a hot-blooded tamer and her equally hot-blooded digimon. "Hasn't anyone told you two how to knock on the door; not knock it down." "Come on, it's made of Data. Can't it fix itself?" "Yes, but that's no reason to just barge in here like wild animals. In fact why do I even have two wild animals here? Oh and how many times have I told you not to bring a Digi-Bike in here?" "Look Sakuyamon, you called us here for something and we got here as fast as we could." "Very well Dorumon, I will show you why I called you two here." Sakuyamon opened a Shoji that had a room with two Digi-Eggs on pedestals. One was blue, the other was red. "Digi-Eggs?" "Pull out your Digivice and you'll see why they're special." "I don't know where you're going with this but okay." Topaz took out Digivice Multiplex from the compartment of her Digi-Bike. The eggs were reacting to the Digivice. "As suspected, they belong with you." The eggs were transfered to Multiplex. "How long is it gonna take for these things to hatch." "If they don't hatch can we eat them?" "I wonder what Digi-Eggs taste like." "You two aren't going to find out!" "Come on we were hungry!" "Hmm...!" "I said-" "Not that! There are intruders coming." "Higure?!" "Let's fight 'em!" "No, it's dangerous for you two fight as they are now!" "What makes them so different?" "For starters, that!" A giant insect Digimon known as GranKuwagamon was part of the attack. "GranKuwagamon is too powerful for you two to fight. I'll hold them off, you get away with the eggs." "By yourself; there's a whole army out there!" "Just go!" Using onmyodo, Sakuyamon had Topaz and Dorumon transported away. "Alright Higure, let's see how you fair against the miko of Azulongmon!" Meanwhile at the South-West Realm, Tech Realm... "Hey Pikaro, is everything ready?" Asked an Agumon. "Not yet, I'm still trying to get a fix on Topaz and Zero. Darn it! I can only get data in the current Realm we're in! I hope the technology data in this place can increase the efficiency. But before I do that we're going to need permission from the people in charge." "Not to mention impress them. They don't give their best stuff to just anybody." Somewhere in the... Wait the Digital Space?! "Whoa! This is amazing! I never thought we could actually travel through the Digital Space." "Don't get too excited Dracomon, next second we're goin' places!" "To find your buds?" "And kick out Higure! Huh?!" A glowing sphere flew past the dragons. "What was dat?!" "It was the moron I told ya about. Hang on!" Using positive and negative energy in combination with the Zero Ride, Zero warped himself and Dracomon after the ball of light Topaz and Dorumon were in. "Hey Dorumon, where's this thing even going anyway?" "How should I know, I'm not the one who put us in here." They arrived in the North-West realm, Sky Realm. "Irony strikes again!" "Agh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Topaz, time to Digivolve!" "On it, Digi-Soul Charge!" Data erupted from Topaz's hand and by channeling it through Multiplex... "Dorumon! Digivolve to... Dorugamon!" Dorumon had become larger and wings big enough to fly with. "That was close! Hmph! Maybe not! Winds are blowing us upward! Even if we fell down we would be safe." "No time for a geography lesson let's go find a rest stop, I'm starving!" "Me too!" If you're wondering why Zero didn't show up, it's because he's busy. "Irony strikes again!" Zero was floating close to Higure ships. "I had to stop the warp cuz these guys got in front of us." "What'll we do now bro. It's dangerous to fight here." "There's only one thing to do. Burst through!" As fighters were launched from the ships. Zero revved the Zero Ride while putting a lot of his energy into it. Then they burst through while going back into a warp drive. Topaz and Dorumon were at a rest stop owned by a Burgermon family. "This is great Dorumon!" Topaz was stuffing her face full of burgers and torikara balls. "Isn't it?! The Burgermon Burgers are the best in all of the Digi-World. "You both sure do eat a lot." Said the Mama Burgermon. "Well who could complain about that?" The Papa Burgermon, "Growing kids need to eat." "Just don't turn yourselves into Burpmon." Dorumon then had a memory about a Digimon who became a Burpmon and started the "Burpmon Virus". "Hey Dorumon, you gonna get eat that?" Topaz was reaching for one of Dorumon's burgers. Dorumon bit the burger to prevent it from being taken but also Topaz's hand. "You could've just said no." Topaz punched Dorumon in the face, knocking him to a wall. "Now-Now! No violence you two." "Don't start the brawl without us." It was the Higure squad that attacked the Spring Realm. "You guys?!" Topaz said with a mouthfull "Bwat Kappanid ta Shakuyamon? (What happened to Sakyuamon?)" Dorumon talked with his mouth full too with some of the food being spat on the grunts. "That miko was easy to beat, here's her egg." A Yellow Digi-Egg was in the grunt's Digivice. "It was easy with our army of bugs." A swarm of insect Digimon surrounded the rest stop. "Agh!" Screamed a TorikaraBallmon. "Mama, I'm scared!" "Hey leave this place out of it!" "Yeah, we're the ones you want not them." "We've got plenty Burgermon stands at our HQ. Who cares if this place goes down with all it's food." The grunt smashed the table with all of the remaining food on. "Hey! We weren't done!" Topaz had an angry look on her face, with an even more intimidating aura. "Nobody messes with people's homes or my food, and gets away with it!" "Oh man, dude. You really got into the bear cave." Topaz sent the grunt flying out the door with one punch. His outfit protected him from any serious injury. "Insect Army, attack!" Most of the insect digimon were swat down like flies when Topaz used her hidden weapon, the Nyoi-bo. "Great... Monkey girl's got the King's weapon." Topaz's Digivice, Multiplex absorbed a small bit of data from the different species Topaz took out. "Flymon, Kuwagamon, Snimon, and Okuwamon. Dorumon, let's show these guys what we're made of." "Yeah, these burgers didn't do anything to deserve that! Metal Cannon!" Dorumon launched a Metal Ball from his mouth. "You think that's enough to-oooooff!" Topaz shot the Ball hard with her staff. "Partner!" Cried TyrantKabuterimon. "Retreat, we've got a man down." "Oh man, the higher ups didn't say she'd be this tough!" "Let's split!" "Where do you guys think you're going?!" Topaz threw the nyoi-bo in front of the grunts. "Hey, you already won." "Fork over Sakuyamon's egg!" "Here take it! We don't usually keep most of our Digimon anyway." Data was sent from the Higure Grunt's Digivice to Topaz's. The Digivice made sure it was Sakuyamon's which it confirmed. "Now beat it!" The grunts disappeared in flashes of data. "Thanks for all your help, now could you be so kind as to repair the door?" "No problem." Topaz and Dorumon repaired the door before riding off to a gate. Credits Thanks for reading and I hoped that you enjoyed it.